


No More Goodbyes

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, F/F, S20 Eps 49 and 50, move along, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Bernie returns to Holby. My take of the spoilers and trailers for S20 Eps 49 and 50





	No More Goodbyes

The door to AAU swished closed behind her. It was early, AAU still in the quiet phase between the stillness of nighttime and the daily hustle and bustle of a busy ward. Leaving her luggage in the office, Bernie made her way towards the nurse’s station, smiling at Donna as she approached. 

“Have you seen Serena? She’s not in the office, but her things are there.”

“Hello Bernie, Serena had a late night, she’s in the on-call room. Why don’t you go and wake her, it’ll be a nice surprise.” 

Smiling at Donna, Bernie made her way across the ward to the on-call room.

Bernie’s hand grasped the door handle firmly. She pushed down, the door swung open. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene in front of her. Serena was sound asleep on the bed, a young blonde wrapped around her from behind, hugged her close. Her fingers interlaced with Serena’s across her stomach. Bernie’s hand flew to her mouth in an effort to stifle a cry. She closed the door and backed away. 

Needing breathing space, Bernie made her way to the stairwell. She pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number. 

“Hello?”

“Fleur? We need to talk.” Bernie’s voice wobbled. She took in a deep breath, she would not allow herself to cry. 

*******

“This can’t happen again. I’ve told you. I’m in a relationship.” Serena closed the door of the on-call room. She needed to freshen up and get a coffee.

Walking across AAU, Donna approached, a big smile on her face.

“I didn’t think you’d be out here just yet. I thought you’d be too busy welcoming Bernie home.”

Serena frowned. “Donna, what are you going on about?”

“Bernie. She was looking for you earlier. I sent her to the on-call room.” 

A dawning look of horror crossed Serena’s face. “Oh God!” Serena raced off the ward.

Serena tried all of Bernie’s usual haunts, the roof, the peace garden, Pulses. She even called Dom’s mobile, he hadn’t spoken to Bernie for weeks. Serena began to panic, there was no sign of Bernie anywhere.

Walking back to the office a dejected Serena slumped at her desk. She checked her mobile. She called Bernie’s phone, it went straight to voicemail. Texts remained unread. Rising from her seat, Serena noticed a garment bag hanging from the coat rack. Moving closer, Serena saw Bernie’s name on the label. Thinking it might be Bernie’s outfit for Jason’s wedding, Serena unzipped the bag. As the zip lowered, Serena gasped. The bag contained what was obviously an army uniform.

Serena tensed when a voice spoke behind her, “I’ve been asked to go back and teach trauma techniques. I’ve just spoken to my old CO, I’ve accepted the offer. I was supposed to leave in a month. I’ve told them I’m available now. I leave tomorrow.”

Serena turned, her heart breaking at the look of pain and anguish on her girlfriend’s face. 

“Without discussing it to me, first? Do I mean so little to you Bernie?”

Bernie shook her head, “From what I saw earlier, it didn’t look as if you’d care either way, Serena. I promised to wait for you, for eternity and I come back to find you wrapped in the arms of an F1.”

Serena opened her mouth.

“Don’t you dare say it isn’t what it looked like. I loved you. You were very much the one. “ Bernie could feel her anger rising. She fought to keep calm.

Serena stepped closer, her hand landed on Bernie’s arm, she gripped tightly.

“It was a mistake. I should have told you. Leah knew I was in a relationship, she kept coming on to me. I tried to stop her. You have to believe me.” Serena implored.

“Fleur saw you. She was on her way to ask you for a drink. She saw the two of you kissing. She didn’t stay around to see how far you were going to take things.” Bernie forcefully pulled her arm from Serena’s grasp.

Stepping away from the woman she thought she’d love for the rest of her life, Bernie gathered her bags. 

“I can’t do this anymore Serena. It’s too hard. I need a clean break. I’m sorry. “

Without a backwards glance, Bernie left the office.

This time, Serena did not follow her.


End file.
